Wie Schnee im Wind
by Lepitera
Summary: HG/SS Fünf Jahre sind vergangen, seit Hermine Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hat, als eines Nachmittags Snape unerwartet in ihrem Flur steht. Mit einer überraschenden Bitte und verdammt wenig Zeit.
1. Chapter 1

**In****halt:** Fünf Jahre sind vergangen, seit Hermine Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hat, als eines Nachmittags Snape unerwartet in ihrem Flur steht. Mit einer überraschenden Bitte und verdammt wenig Zeit.  
**Spoiler:** nein  
**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
**Teil:** 1/2  
**Hauptcharaktere:** Hermine Granger, Severus Snape  
**Disclaimer:**Alle hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören ausschließlich J. K. Rowling. Ich habe keine Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen.  
**Warnung:** Character Death, Hurt/Comfort  
**Kommentar****:** Was macht man, wenn man ‚Philadelphia' gucken will und plötzlich bei der Titelmusik das Bild vor Augen hat, wie Snape einsam und mit hochgeschlagenem Kragen durch die Straßen von London läuft? Wenn man zudem kein Geld hat, jemanden zu bezahlen, der einem die Story schreibt, die dabei entsteht? °g° ‚Ganz einfach',wurde mir gesagt: ‚Setz dich hin und schreib sie selbst.' Und das hab ich dann auch getan.  
Ermunterung und Unterstützung während des Schreibens, Hilfe bei der nervenaufreibenden Titelsuche und natürlich die Betaarbeit, all das hat Rica übernommen bzw. über sich ergehen lassen. Deshalb an dieser Stelle: Danke für den Anstoß, Deine Mühe und Geduld! °knuddel° Ich widme Dir dieses Erstlingswerk.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wenn ihr könnt, dann hört unbedingt vorher ‚Streets of Philadelphia' von Bruce Springsteen!

**- - - - -**

**Wie Schnee im Wind**

Mit festen Schritten stapfte der dunkelhaarige Mann durch die verschneiten Straßen Londons. Trotz des schwarzen knielangen Mantels hatte er seine Schultern hochgezogen, so als würde die Kälte den Stoff durchdringen. Der graue Schal um seinen Hals war nachlässig geknotet. Den Kragen hatte er aufgestellt und die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Missmutig waren seine Lippen, die man hinter den halblangen schwarzen Haaren kaum erkennen konnte, zusammen gepresst.

Vielleicht lag es an seiner grimmigen Miene, vielleicht auch einfach an seiner finsteren Ausstrahlung, auf jeden Fall machten die Menschen, die ihm auf dem Bürgersteig entgegen kamen, Platz, so dass er trotz der vielen Fußgänger schnellen Schrittes voran kam.

Es war unüblich für ihn, in der Muggelwelt unterwegs zu sein. Aber in der letzten Zeit hatte es einige Dinge gegeben, die ungewöhnlich für ihn waren…

Er fröstelte. Auch ohne die winterliche Kälte konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper häufiger unkontrolliert zitterte. Solange dies, neben einigen anderen Unannehmlichkeiten, die einzigen Auswirkungen waren, die er bisher spürte, konnte er damit gut leben.

Noch ein Monat. Zwei waren schon rum - so schnell!

Erst wenn man keine Zeit mehr hatte, merkte man, wie schnell sie einem durch die Hände glitt. Erst wenn man das Ende vor sich sah, wusste man das verbleibende Leben zu schätzen.

All die Kleinigkeiten, denen man vorher nur wenig oder gar keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte - wie das geheimnisvolle Funkeln des Schnees, das Leuchten der Sterne in der Nacht oder der Genuss von auf der Zunge schmelzender Schokolade - bekamen eine ganz neue Bedeutung.

Wäre er nicht Severus Snape, würde er sich in den letzten verbleibenden drei Monaten bestimmt an diesen oder anderen Kleinigkeiten erfreuen und das, was ihm an Lebenszeit blieb, genießen.  
Aber er war Severus Snape und deshalb hatte er dafür keinen Sinn. Noch nie und er sah auch nicht ein, ihn für die letzten drei Monat zu suchen. Er war 42 Jahre lang ohne Sentimentalität zurecht gekommen und er würde jetzt nicht anfangen, dies zu ändern.

Nachdem er den Fluch analysiert und so zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass seine Wirkung langsam aber stetig zunahm und ihn innerhalb von drei Monaten umbringen würde, hatte er sich einem Berg von Arbeit gegenüber gesehen, der in dieser kurzen Zeit noch bewältigt werden musste.  
Seine Forschungen wollte er wenigstens zu einem Teil abschließen und die Ergebnisse in der einschlägigen wissenschaftlichen Literatur veröffentlichen.  
Dabei ging es ihm nicht darum, der Welt seinen Namen zu hinterlassen oder einen Beweis dafür, dass er einmal gelebt hatte. Er hatte schon genug Dinge getan, an die man sich noch in mehr als 50 Jahren erinnern würde und auf die er ganz gewiss nicht stolz war.  
Nein, dieser Wunsch hatte viel mehr praktische Gründe. Er wollte, dass das Wissen, das er all die Jahre über gesammelt und sich angeeignet hatte, die Dinge, die er mit seinen Forschungen herausgefunden hatte, anderen zur Verfügung standen. Damit sie weiter daran arbeiten oder seine Ergebnisse für eigene Zwecke benutzen konnten. Ganz einfach.

Ein Nachfolger für seinen Posten als Zaubertränkelehrer musste gefunden werden. Auch wenn Dumbledore sicher ein gutes Händchen in der Beurteilung von Menschen hatte - vom Tränkebrauen verstand er so gut wie nichts. Und Snape wollte sicherstellen, dass den Schülern weiterhin ein geeigneter Lehrer gegenüberstand.

Doch trotz dieser Aufgaben blieb noch viel Zeit. Zeit, mit der er überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte und die ihn unruhig machte.  
Statt einfach noch einmal zu leben, versuchte er so weiterzumachen wie bisher. Terrorisierte weiter seine Schüler, nachdem er Dumbledore überzeugt hatte, dass er vorerst weiter in der Lage wäre zu unterrichten. Übernahm wenigstens noch einmal pro Woche den Nachtdienst, um Schüler, die sich in den Fluren herumtrieben, statt in den Betten zu liegen, in eben diese zurück zuscheuchen. Und war immer noch unausstehlich, wenn er am Morgen in die große Halle kam, um zu frühstücken.

Dass der Grund für seine schlechte Laune am Morgen nicht mehr unbedingt den lärmenden Schülern zuzuschreiben war, sondern immer mehr daraus resultierte, dass er das Essen nicht mehr vertrug, würde er natürlich niemandem auf die Nase binden. Lediglich Dumbledore gestattete er, ihn zu fragen, wie es ihm ging. Eine ehrliche Antwort musste der Direkter aber nicht erwarten.

Snape sah kurz über die Schulter, bevor er die breite Straße überquerte. Im Moment war noch nicht viel Verkehr. Das würde sich erst ändern, wenn der Feierabend über die Stadt hereinbrach und die Menschen sich in langen Autokarawanen aus der Stadt bewegten.

Zielsicher lief er noch einige Häuserblocks, bevor er einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche zog und die Hausnummer nachlas. 27. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Häuser schweifen. Mehrfamilienhäuser wie in jeder größeren Stadt. Die ersten Eingänge trugen noch einstellige Zahlen. Ein paar Minuten hatte er also noch.

Er wusste nicht, wann ihm der Gedanke gekommen war. Aber er wusste, dass sie die Richtige war. So nervig sie auch immer gewesen sein mochte, musste er doch anerkennen, dass sie sich all die Jahre nicht von seinem Spott und seinen fiesen Bemerkungen hatte abhalten lassen, ihre Fragen zu stellen. Er mochte eigentlich keine Muggel. Er wollte auch sie nicht mögen. Aber für diese junge Frau empfand er zumindest eine Form von Anerkennung.

Snape hatte sich informiert, was sie im Moment trieb.  
Vor kurzem war sie von einem Forschungssemester aus Frankreich zurückgekommen. Nun lehrte sie wieder an einer hiesigen Zaubererschule.

Er kannte diese Vereinbarungen. Zehn Semester unterrichten und anschließend ein Halbjahr nur für Forschungen. Nicht schlecht. Ein halbes Jahr ohne diese kleinen nervenden Individuen, das hätte ihn auch gereizt. Aber - er zuckte unwillkürlich mit der Schulter - dafür war es jetzt eh zu spät und in Hogwarts gab es diese Regel auch nicht.

25… 27. Er entdeckte die Nummer am anderen Ende der Straße. Natürlich, so war es doch immer. Wenn man etwas suchte, fand man es immer dort, wo man zuletzt nachsah.

Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und er ein Stück unsicherer. Was sollte er ihr sagen?

Tief atmete er die kalte Winterluft ein.

Nun, vielleicht sollte er erst einmal darauf hoffen, dass sie ihn herein bat. Das allein könnte schon ein Stück Arbeit werden, aber er hatte garantiert nicht vor, die Angelegenheit auf dem Flur zu besprechen.

Er betrachtete das Haus von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Drei Stockwerke, Fenster mit Gardinen, in einigen brannte Licht, Blumen und Fensterschmuck standen in anderen.  
Manch einer würde es als heimelig beschreiben. Für ihn war es einfach das, was es war.

Ein Haus in einem Stadtteil Londons, in dem seine ehemalige Schülerin Hermine Granger wohnte.  
Seine beste Schülerin. Das konnte er wohl ruhig zugeben. Sonst wäre er jetzt nicht damit beschäftigt, die Klingelschilder zu überfliegen, um ihren Namen zu finden.

Ein kurzer Druck auf den kleinen knubbeligen Knopf. Snape wartete. Vielleicht war sie ja gar nicht zu Hause. Aber dann würde er den Weg noch einmal auf sich nehmen müssen. Auch keine gute Alternative. Ein Summen holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.  
Er stieß die Tür auf, die unvermittelt schwerer war, als sie aussah. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nicht mehr so kräftig… den Gedanken verdrängte er energisch, kaum dass er ihm gekommen war.  
Mit gemessenen Schritten stapfte er die Treppe bis in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Auch die Tatsache, dass er für diese Stufenzahl deutlich länger brauchte und mehr außer Atem geriet als früher, wurde von ihm gar nicht erst ins Bewusstsein gelassen.

Eine Tür stand sperrangelweit offen. Er betrachtete noch einmal das Namensschild neben der Tür: ‚Granger'. In Ordnung. Dann räusperte er sich leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Aus der Wohnung war das Klappern von Geschirr zu hören.

„Komm rein. Schuhe kannst du auch drinnen ausziehen", rief ihm die Stimme einer jungen Frau entgegen.

Er wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er tun sollte, entschied sich dann aber schulterzuckend, ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Langsam trat er über die Türschwelle, wandte sich dann, als er im Flur stand, um und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hey Mom…", rief die jugendlich wirkende Stimme aus dem Zimmer, das links vom Flur abzweigte, und um die Ecke kam mit Schwung Hermine geschossen. Sie brach ab, als sie ihn dort stehen sah, und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Er fühlte sich unwohl unter diesem Blick. Was ihn gleich verärgerte.

„Miss Granger." Noch immer schwang, wenn er ihren Namen aussprach, Verdruss und Ungeduld mit.

„Pro… Professor Snape?" Ihr Stottern wurde mit einem leichten Heben der rechten Augenbraue quittiert.  
„Richtig, Miss Granger. Wären Sie jetzt noch meine Schülerin, wäre mir das direkt fünf Punkte für Gryffindor wert."  
Hermine sah ihn noch immer verdutzt an.  
Also wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und betrachtet den Gang, in dem er stand.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über die pastelfarbenen Wände schweifen, die farbenfrohen Fotos. Aufnahmen vom Meer, Strand und Sonne. „Frankreich", murmelte Hermine, die seinem Blick gefolgt war. Ihrer lag nun ebenfalls auf den Bildern.

„Warum sind Sie hier? Wenn Sie sich dazu durchringen, mich aufzusuchen, dann muss das ein ziemlich schwerwiegender Grund sein. Schließlich…", sie betrachtet ihn eingehend, was ihm gar nicht zu passen schien, „…tragen Sie Muggelkleidung und jeder weiß, dass Sie Muggel nicht mögen. Sie kommen zu mir. Einer Ex-Schülerin, die Sie mit Ihren Fragen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aufgrund ihrer guten Selbsteinschätzung.  
„Ja, ja", meinte Hermine und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, „seit ich selbst unterrichte, weiß ich, was es heißt, Fragen zu beantworten. Aber ich tue es wenigstens und würge die Schüler nicht ab", setzte sie dann noch hinzu.

„Nun, Miss Granger, vielleicht freut es Sie dann zu hören, dass Ihre Fragen immer sehr… speziell waren. Die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, ist auch eine Wissenschaft."  
„Hm", konnte sich Hermine nicht verkneifen, steckte das späte Lob aber gern ein.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Da Sie jetzt schon mal hier sind und mir nicht verraten haben, was Sie von mir wollen…", eine kurze Pause entstand, „… möchten Sie vielleicht einen Tee oder Kaffee? Kommen Sie mit in die Küche!"

Ohne Widerspruch folgte ihr Snape in die lichtdurchflutete Küche. Bevor er sich auf den Stuhl an den kleinen Tisch setzte, knöpfte er seinen Mantel auf und nahm seinen Schal ab.  
Während Hermine Wasser aufsetzte und sich fragte, warum er gekommen war, sah er durch die großen Fenster nach draußen. Er sah nicht wirklich hin, sondern hing seinen Gedanken nach. Aber wer würde ihn schon so genau betrachten?

„Woran denken Sie?" Hermine hatte sich umgedreht und lehnte an der Theke. Sie beobachtete ihn. Auch er nutzte die Gelegenheit und musterte sie, gab sich keine Mühe, es zu verbergen. Jeans, ein sportliches enges Shirt. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden. Wie immer. Nur älter sah sie aus, erwachsener. Schließlich ließ er den Blick von ihr wieder zu den Bäumen wandern, die draußen vor dem Fenster mit ihren Ästen im Wind hin und her schwangen.

„Kaffee bitte", erwiderte er nur, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Von Hermine kam lediglich ein Seufzen, bevor sie zum Kühlschrank ging, die Milch herausnahm, vom Regal den kleinen Topf mit Zucker holte und beides auf dem Tisch platzierte. Stumm bereitete sie anschließend den Kaffee zu.  
Mit zwei dampfenden Bechern kam sie wieder auf ihn zu und stellte einen vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab. Dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und umklammerte mit beiden Händen die warme Tasse.

Sie würde ihn nicht noch einmal fragen. Also saß sie ihm einfach nur gegenüber. Stumm. Und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.

Snape starrte noch ein paar Minuten aus den hinter ihr liegenden Fenstern, bevor er nach dem Zuckertopf griff und einen gehäuften Löffel des Süßstoffs in seinen Kaffee schaufelte. Erst dann ergriff er die Tasse und führte sie an seinen Mund.

Obwohl das Getränk genauso heiß sein musste wie ihres, nahm er einen großen Schluck und stellte sie ohne jede Regung wieder zurück auf den kleinen Küchentisch.

Plötzlich fand sie sich seinem unbeugsamen starrem Blick ausgesetzt und vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen. Mit einer unglaublichen Intensität sah er ihr in die Augen.

„Ich werde in einem Monat sterben", fing er dann emotionslos an und schaffte es, dass Hermine sich beinahe verschluckte. Er wartete mit gerunzelter Stirn, bis ihr Husten aufhörte, um fortzufahren. „Wir müssen alle sterben, Kreislauf des Lebens."

Er wirkte kalt und unnahbar, während er dies sagte und ein Schauer lief über Hermines Rücken. Obwohl sie ihn am liebsten unterbrochen hätte, ließ sie es und wartete einfach ab, was er als nächstes sagen und erklären würde.  
Snape kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut. „Also die lange Version – Sie würden ja doch keine Ruhe geben, bevor sie nicht alles wissen, nicht wahr?"

Noch einmal nahm er einen Schluck des heißen Getränks.

„Vor zwei Monaten wurde ich während… nennen wir es einfach… während einer außerschulischen Aktivität… von einem Fluch getroffen. Dieser Fluch - ich erspare Ihnen die Einzelheiten - führt innerhalb von zwei bis drei Monaten zum Tod.  
Sie haben als Nebenfach Zaubertränke studiert." Hermine ersparte sich die Frage, woher er dies wusste, und hört einfach weiter zu.

„Ich möchte Ihnen meine Unterlagen überlassen." Ohne auf ihren ungläubigen verwunderten Blick zu reagieren, fuhr er weiter fort. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich während meiner Zeit als Zaubertränkemeister herausgefunden habe. Es wäre unsinnig, sie in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Andere Versuche sind noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen und ich hatte… gehofft, dass Sie sie zu Ende bringen würden, wenn ich es nicht mehr schaffen sollte."

„Warum ich?", erwiderte Hermine lediglich.

„Weil Sie dazu fähig sind."

„Ach, und das fällt Ihnen erst jetzt auf? All die Jahre, in denen Sie mich unterrichtet haben, habe ich von so etwas geträumt. Einfach mal ein Lob von Ihnen, ein Stück Anerkennung meiner Fähigkeiten. Und nun, kurz bevor Sie …", sie brachte das nächste Wort nicht über die Lippen „…kommen Sie zu mir und wollen, dass ich Ihnen helfe. Wahrscheinlich bin ich die Letzte und alle anderen haben schon dankend abgelehnt", brachte sie ungestüm hervor und überspielte damit geschickt ihre Bestürzung, ihre Verwunderung und die jahrelange Enttäuschung und Wut auf ihn.

„Nein", hört sie Snape schon leiser antworten, „in der Tat waren Sie die Erste, die ich in dieser Angelegenheit aufgesucht habe."

Ernst sah er sie wieder an und Hermine wusste für einen Moment nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Warum sollte ich Ihnen helfen?" Sie hatte ihre Stimme wiedergefunden.

„Weil es Sie reizt." Er schien keine Zweifel an dieser Tatsache zu haben.  
„Schon…", musste sie zugeben und war nicht glücklich darüber, dass sie so leicht zu durchschauen war.

„Was hat es mit diesem Fluch auf sich?", änderte sie dann jedoch abrupt das Thema. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Zuckerlöffel und es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah. „Was wird mit Ihnen passieren?"

Snape verzog den Mund und erinnerte sie unwillkürlich an ihre Schulzeit, wenn er in den Kessel von Neville gesehen und festgestellt hatte, dass wieder mal alles misslungen war. Fast hätte sie gelächelt, aber das Thema ließ sie ernst bleiben.  
Sie betrachtete ihn und er konnte Neugier in ihrem Blick erkennen. Aber auch einen Hauch von Traurigkeit.

„Das, Miss Granger, ist für Sie nicht von Belang."

Hermine schnaubte. „Sie können doch nicht einfach hier reinplatzen, mich über Ihren nahenden Tod informieren und mit einer solchen Bitte wieder verschwinden."

„Kann ich nicht?", erwiderte er ruhig. Trank noch einen Schluck des warmen Kaffees und machte Anstalten, sich den Schal wieder um den Hals zu legen.

„Stopp!", rief Hermine aufgebracht. Für einen Moment fuhr sie sich mit den Händen fahrig über das Gesicht.

Sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, mit ihm über ein Thema zu reden, zu dem er nichts sagen wollte.  
„Wie wollen Sie mir Ihre Aufzeichnungen geben? Soll ich nach Hogwarts kommen oder bringen Sie sie mir vorbei?"

Snape zögerte einen Augenblick und schien sich überwinden zu müssen, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. „Es… wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, wenn Sie nach Hogwarts kommen könnten. Dann kann ich Ihnen dort alles zeigen. Das Labor dürfen Sie natürlich auch benutzen."

„Ihr Labor? Ihr privates Labor?" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich kurz so etwas wie Freude in ihr breit machte. Dann sah sie sein blasses Gesicht und verdrängte das Gefühl. „Wann soll ich kommen?"

„Suchen Sie sich einen Tag aus. Aber schicken Sie mir vorher eine Eule. Ich bin viel unterwegs, es ist noch eine Menge zu tun." Er hoffte, seine Stimme klang überzeugend. Denn in Wirklichkeit gab es kaum noch etwas zu erledigen. Sie war für heute seine einzige Aufgabe gewesen. Und auf dem langen Zettel mit unerledigten Dingen, den er gleich, nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, wie der Fluch wirkte, angelegt hatte, standen auch nur noch zwei relativ belanglose Angelegenheiten, die er bisher vor sich her schob, die aber, wenn er sie erst einmal in Angriff nahm, auch nicht mehr als einen Tag beanspruchen würden.

„Ich werde morgen mit der Schulleitung reden und mir nächste Woche einen Tag frei nehmen."

„Gut." Er erhob sich, zog den Mantel von der Stuhllehne und schlüpfte hinein.

„Wer weiß noch davon, dass Sie…" Sie konnte es nicht aussprechen.

„Sterben?", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern „Dumbledore, das Kollegium, bald auch Madame Pomfrey und somit letztendlich die ganze Schule. Nun Sie."

Einen Moment standen sie sich stumm gegenüber. Snapes Hände bewegten sich die Knopfleiste seines Mantels entlang und schlossen ihn.

„Danke", vernahm sie seine Stimme, während er zur Wohnungstür ging und sie ihm folgte.  
Hermine wollte ihm antworten, aber in dem Moment erklang ein melodisches Geräusch und sie trat hastig einen Schritt an ihm vorbei Richtung Wohnungstür und griff zum Hörer der Wechselsprechanlage. „Ja?" … „Hey Mom, komm hoch." Ein kurzer Druck auf den Knopf, der unten die Tür öffnen würde und sie drehte sich wieder zu Snape um. Aber statt ihm fand sie nur eine leicht geöffnete Wohnungstür vor.

Hermine lief hinaus ins Treppenhaus und stützte sich auf das Treppengeländer. Sie konnte in den schmalen Spalt zwischen den Treppen heruntersehen und erkannte seine schwarze Gestalt, die eilig die Treppen hinunterlief. Während ihre Mutter eben diesen Weg zu ihr hinauf nahm. Stirnrunzeln wandte sie sich ab und blieb mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen vor ihrer Wohnungstür stehen. Typisch Snape, dachte sie.

Eine schwarze Gestalt trat aus dem Hausflur auf die Straße. Warf einen missgestimmten Blick in Richtung Himmel, von dem ein leises Schneegestöber ausging und fuhr sich dann mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.  
Geschafft. Den letzten wirklich wichtigen Punkt auf seiner Liste konnte er abhaken.

Er stellte seinen Kragen auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu einem geeigneten Ort, an dem er apparieren könnte.

Er hasste Schnee.  
Im Schnee hinterließ man Spuren.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Am ersten Tag blieb Hermine sieben Stunden.

Er händigte ihr Schlüssel für seine Büro- und Unterrichtsräume aus und verbot ihr im gleichen Atemzug, seine privaten Räume zu betreten. Sie musste Belehrungen und Ermahnungen über sich ergehen lassen. Aber am Ende dieses Tages, hatte sie auch einen ersten Eindruck von Severus Snape gewonnen.

Von der Person Snape und nicht dem Professor, als den sie ihn bisher kannte.

Das nächste Mal kam sie an einem Samstag. Und in der darauffolgenden Zeit, spielte es sich so ein, dass sie jeden Nachmittag, sobald ihr eigener Unterricht beendet war, nach Hogwarts apparierte. Auch freie Vormittage nutzte sie, um sich in seine Unterlagen einzuarbeiten. Snape hatte ihr gesagt, ihm bliebe noch ein Monat. – Was war schon ein Monat angesichts der Papiere von über 17 Jahren Forschung?  
Deshalb stellte sie im Moment das Kontrollieren von Hausaufgaben und Testaten ihrer Schüler hinten an, legte ihre eigenen kleinen Projekte auf Eis und versuchte, sich in der so gewonnenen Zeit erst einmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

An fehlender Ordnung oder einer schwer zu entziffernden Handschrift lag es nicht, dass sie dafür viel Zeit benötigte. Nein, Snape war in der Hinsicht ziemlich penibel und seine Handschrift so gut zu lesen, wie sie es von früheren Unterrichtsstunden von ihm kannte.

Obwohl auch sie an einigen Tränken forschte, hauptsächlich medizinisch anwendbare Tränke, und sich daher in der Materie ein Stück weit auskannte, waren seine Versuche so komplex und seine Protokolle so umfassend, dass sie sich sehr konzentrieren musste, um seine Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen.

Im Moment hatte sie noch die Möglichkeit, ihm Fragen zu stellen, wenn sie den einen oder anderen Schritt nicht verstand. Zu ihrem anfänglichen Erstaunen beantwortete er sie ohne zu murren. Aber schon bald würde sie allein hier unten sitzen.

Ohne ihn, aber umgeben von all den Dingen, die ihm gehörten und sie an ihn erinnerten. Sie würde den Tag hassen!

Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn mochte – er war noch immer so fies wie eh und je. Aber je mehr Zeit sie mit seinen Forschungsberichten verbrachte, umso größer wurde ihr Respekt für seine Leistungen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke und umso mehr bekam sie eine Vorstellung von dem enormen Wissen, über das er verfügte.

Und es gab noch einen Grund, warum sie ihre Konzentration manchmal nicht aufrecht erhalten konnte. Immer dann, wenn Professor Snape anfing zu schlurfen.  
Dieses Geräusch in Zusammenhang mit ihm war so seltsam, dass sie es vermutlich eine Weile verdrängt und nicht wirklich zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, als es ihr dann letztendlich doch ins Bewusstsein stieg.

Schüler schlurften. Und wurden prompt von ihr ermahnt, die Füße zu heben. Aber Severus Snape?

Meist passierte es erst gegen Abend. Und wenn er es bemerkte, strengte er sich an, es nicht zu tun, dann hörte sie es erst eine halbe oder ganze Stunde später wieder. In letzter Zeit aber fiel es ihm schon gar nicht mehr auf. Er verfiel zusehends und es war ein übles Gefühl, nichts tun zu können.

Sie hatte ihn mehrmals nach dem Fluch gefragt, hatte sogar versucht ihn zu erpressen, („Wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen, werde ich einfach gehen und niemand wird je wieder Ihre Unterlagen angucken." „Tun Sie das, Miss Granger. Sie waren zwar die erste Wahl, aber Sie sind nicht die Einzige, die mir helfen könnte", hatte er nur kalt lächelnd erwidert. Und am nächsten Tag stand sie wieder in seinem Büro.) aber sie hatte nichts von ihm erfahren. Nicht was passiert war. Nicht welcher Fluch ihn getroffen hatte. Und erst Recht nicht, wie sich der Fluch noch weiter entwickeln würde. Snape mied dieses Thema genau wie die Große Halle, die er nun schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr aufsuchte. Das Essen ließ er sich von den Hauselfen in seine Räume bringen. Aber wirklich essen tat er es vermutlich nicht, so dünn wie er geworden war.

Seine Haare, die früher einfach nur fettig und ungepflegt gewesen waren und oft Gesprächsthema bei den Schülern („Was meinst Du, wie lange Snape sich schon nicht mehr die Haare gewaschen hat …"), waren jetzt einfach nur stumpf. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen und tiefe Augenringe lagen unter seinen dunklen Augen. Er war krank und genauso sah er auch aus.

Auch wenn sie von ihm keine Informationen bekam, Hermine brauchte ihn nur beobachten, um herauszufinden, was mit ihm passierte.

Anfangs waren es Kleinigkeiten. So holte er sie eines Nachmittags aus dem Klassenzimmer, in das sie sich mit seinen Unterlagen zurückgezogen hatte, und ließ sie in seinem Labor einen komplizierten Zauber für einen besonderen Trank sprechen. Sie dachte, es wäre eine Übung, ein Test. Aber nachdem er bald schon, nicht mehr die einfachsten Zauber durchführen, kein Glas, das ihm aufgrund des Zitterns herunterfiel, mehr mit einem ‚Reparo' zusammen setzten, seine Banne nicht mehr allein auf seine Tür legen konnte, dämmerte ihr, dass _eine _Auswirkung des Fluches, das Verschwinden der magischen Kräfte sein musste.

Für einen Zauberer musste dies das Schlimmste sein, was ihm passieren konnte. Und als sie an diesem Abend, nachdem sie die Erkenntnis überfallen hatte, erschöpft und müde nach Hause kam. Legte sie sich einfach auf ihr Bett, angezogen und mit Schuhen, rollte sich zusammen und starrte an die Decke, während sie sich bemühte ruhig zu atmen und hin und wieder eine Träne über ihre Schläfe rollte, die sie nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Dass seine körperlichen Kräfte als nächstes schwanden, schockierte sie nicht so sehr. Die Anzeichen dafür waren ihr viel eher ins Auge gefallen. Wenn er sich beim Reden auf die Lehne seines Stuhles stützte oder sich fast unmerklich gegen sein Regal lehnte. Wenn er sie aufforderte, so anstrengende Arbeiten wie das Mörsern und zerquetschen von Zutaten zu übernehmen. Wenn er sie hinaus schickte, um Kräuter aus dem Gewächshaus zu holen, statt selbst zu gehen.

Gegen Abend waren seine Kraftreserven dann meist so weit aufgebraucht, dass er auch das Schlurfen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Das einzig Erfreuliche – soweit man das in diesem Zusammenhang sagen konnte - daran war, dass er häufig auch keine Kraft dafür hatte, sie anzuschreien oder um in unnötige Wutausbrüche zu verfallen. Dies erleichterte das Arbeiten mit ihm ungemein.

Und wenn er es doch mal tat, dann sah sie darüber hinweg. Früher hätte sie ihn nicht so mit sich umspringen lassen. Aber früher war er auch nicht verflucht gewesen!

* * *

„Professor Snape?" Hermine streckte ihren Kopf aus dem kleinen Raum, in dem all die für Schüler unzugänglich aufbewahrten Zutaten ihren Platz hatten. „Sehen Sie mal hier, die Drachenschuppen, die sehen nicht mehr gut aus. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie wegschmeiße? Wir wollten doch sowieso diese Woche noch eine Bestellung für geriebene Lurchlungen und Lemmingblut aufgeben, dann könnten wir die gleich mitbestellen."

„Miss Granger", seufzte Snape und dreht sich an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend zu ihr um.

„Tun Sie einfach, was Sie für richtig halten. In einem Monat bin ich auch nicht mehr da. Was machen Sie dann? Zu Dumbledore laufen und ihn um Erlaubnis bitten? Wenn wir das Zeug brauchen, dann setzten Sie es mit auf die Liste."

An seine ‚nette' Art hatte sich ja beinahe schon gewöhnt, aber warum er immer wieder betonen musste, dass er bald sterben würde und in einigen Wochen nicht mehr hier wäre, das verstand sie nicht. Hatte es etwas mit Selbstgeißelung zu tun, wenn er sich und somit unwillkürlich auch sie immer wieder daran erinnerte?

* * *

Einmal hatte sie es in den beinahe zwei Wochen, die sie nun schon nachmittags bei ihm verbrachte, geschafft, ihn nach draußen zu locken.

Es war ein herrlicher Wintertag. Hogwarts lag dick verschneit in der Landschaft, die Luft war klar und kalt und die Sonne brachte den Schnee zum Funkeln.  
Nachdem sie nur den schmutzigen Schnee der Stadt gewohnt war, der an die Ränder der Straße geschoben wurde und dort verdreckte, war dieser Anblick, den sie gleich nach dem Apparieren hatte, einfach zu traumhaft, um nun die nächsten Stunden unter der Erde im Kerker zu verbringen. Auch wenn die dort verzauberten Fenster ihr vorgaukeln würden, sie befänden sich auf ebener Erde. Sie wusste es besser.

Übermütig stürmte sie deshalb in Snapes Büro und noch bevor er nur ein Wort sagen konnte, weil sie so einen Krach gemacht hatte und ihr so vielleicht die Laune verdarb, hatte sie ihn schon aufgefordert, mit an die frische Luft zu kommen.

Er sah alt und abgekämpft aus, wie er dort an seinem Schreibtisch über seinen Unterlagen hing.

„Warum?"

„Warum, warum? Müssen Sie immer alles hinterfragen? Die Sonne scheint, der Schnee glitzert. Los kommen Sie. Ein bisschen frische Luft kann Ihnen auch nicht mehr Schaden!"

„Ich hasse Schnee", war anfangs seine einzige Erwiderung auf ihre lebhaft geäußerten Sätze, bevor er nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzufügte: „Und außerdem habe ich noch eine Menge zu tun."

„Professor Snape." So langsam ließ ihre Geduld mit ihm nach und dies legte sie auch in die Betonung seines Namens, während sie bedächtig durch den Raum auf ihn zu ging.  
Vor seinem Schreibtisch angekommen, stützte sie sich mit beiden Händen darauf ab und funkelte ihn an.

„Sie haben keine Zeit. Stimmt. Und das weiß ich auch, denn Sie erinnern mich ja immer wieder daran. Aber ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht, diese halbe Stunde können Sie entbehren. Ich denke nicht, dass es gerade diese Zeitspanne ist, die Ihnen am Ende bei der entscheidenden Entdeckung fehlen wird. Also los, ziehen Sie sich was Warmes an und kommen Sie mit raus… Sir!"

Wenn er noch immer gesund und kräftig wäre, würde sie die Worte und den Ton, in dem sie diese geäußert hatte, schnell bereuen. Das entging ihm natürlich auch nicht.

„Sie nehmen sich ganz schön viel raus, Miss Granger. Wenn…"

„Nein! Kein ‚Wenn' und kein ‚Aber'", schnitt sie ihm den Satz ab. „Springen Sie über Ihren Schatten und kommen Sie mit raus!"

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass dies nicht die entscheidenden Minuten sind, die mir nachher fehlen?", fragte er stattdessen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Seufzend richtete sie sich auf. „Ganz einfach, weil Sie im Moment so müde und erschöpft sind, dass Ihnen in der nächsten halben Stunde sowieso nichts Brauchbares einfällt. Darum."

„Hm", war das einzige Geräusch, das sie danach von ihm hörte.  
Als er kurz darauf seine Unterlagen ordentlich zu einem Stapel zusammenpackte, konnte sie erkennen, dass er seinen Widerstand aufgab.

‚Na endlich', dachte Hermine, so langsam wurde ihr in ihrem dickem Mantel höllisch warm.

Er erhob sich langsam und mühevoll und Hermine musste den Drang bekämpfen, ihm unter die Arme zu greifen. Sie wandte deshalb ihren Blick ab und betrachtete betont interessiert, die Bücher im Regal zu seiner Linken, bis er in seinen Privaträumen verschwunden war.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit später schlurfte er ihr wieder entgegen, diesmal mit einem verhältnismäßig dicken Mantel über seinen Sachen und dem Schal in der Hand, den sie seit seinem Besuch bei ihr zu Hause nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es schien Monate her zu sein, dabei waren erst knapp zwei Wochen vergangen.

„Zeigen Sie mir die Schönheit der Natur, Miss Granger", riss seine ironisch klingende Stimme sie aus der Betrachtung. „Gern, Professor", ging sie nur auf seine Worte ein und überhörte den Ton geflissentlich - darin hatte sie inzwischen reichlich Übung.

Und während sie dann ein Stück durch den Schnee spazierten, hatte sie sogar die Frechheit, sich bei ihm einzuhaken.

* * *

Der Januar war in den Februar übergegangen und der Winter hatte nichts von seiner Stärke verloren. Noch immer schneite es häufig und die Temperaturen lagen fast immer unter dem Gefrierpunkt.

Drei Wochen lang nahm sie nun schon beinahe täglich diesen Weg, als sie an diesem eisigen und elend windigen Dienstagnachmittag am Apparierpunkt eintraf, einen Wind abhaltenden Zauber über ihre Kleidung legte und dann mit schnellen Schritten über den Schlossgrund in die nicht mehr so zugige Eingangshalle eilte, diese durchquerte und die Treppen in Richtung Kerker hinunter lief.  
Ihre Schüler hatten ihr heute ordentlich zugesetzt und eigentlich wäre sie lieber nach Hause gegangen, als sich jetzt noch mit einem mies gelaunten Tränkemeister herumzuärgern.  
Zudem hatte sie eben noch ein unerfreuliches Gespräch mit dem Vater einer ihrer Schülerinnen führen müssen und grübelte immer noch darüber nach, wie sie das Mädchen vor dem Sitzenbleiben bewahren konnte.

Ihre Gedanken waren mit Nachhilfestunden, zusätzlichen Aufgaben und strengerer Hausaufgabenkontrolle – die hatte sie in letzter Zeit sehr vernachlässigt – beschäftigt, so dass sie erst einmal vor der Tür stehen blieb, um sich zu sammeln und dann anzuklopfen. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, dass diese nur angelehnt war. Dies fiel ihr erst auf, als ihre Fingerknöchel auf das Holz trafen und die Tür ein Stück weiter aufschwang.

Als er es noch hören konnte, war es einfach Höflichkeit gewesen, dass sie sich bemerkbar machte und erst dann in seine Räume spazierte. Nun, nachdem ihn neben seinen magischen und körperlichen Kräften auch seine Sinneswahrnehmungen im Stich ließen, war es lediglich das Festhalten an Gewohnheiten, wenn sich ringsherum alles veränderte.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er sie oft darum gebeten, Sätze noch einmal zu wiederholen. Er bemerkte nicht, wenn sie von hinten an seinen Schreibtisch heran trat oder wenn sie an die Tür klopfte, um ihr Erscheinen anzukündigen. Außerdem beugte er sich jetzt immer so tief über seine Bücher, dass seine Nasenspitze fast das Papier berührte.

Jedes Mal wenn sie ihn so sah, fiel es ihr schwerer, ihn mit dem strengen Lehrer in Verbindung zu bringen, der er früher gewesen war.  
Und sie musste jeden Tag kämpfen, damit er nicht das Mitleid in ihren Augen sah.

Von allen Dingen die der Fluch bisher bewirkt hatte, waren ihm diese Auswirkungen am peinlichsten, das konnte sie immer wieder spüren, wenn er sich dazu überwand, sie zu bitten, ihren Satz zu wiederholen oder sie mit schwacher Stimme anknurrte, gefälligst lauter zu sprechen.

Und auf ihren gestrigen Vorstoß, sich doch eine Brille anzuschaffen, hatte er ihr nur einen einzigen verächtlichen, aber noch genauso intensiven Blick wie früher zugeworfen und sie hatte das Thema sofort fallenlassen.

Was würde als nächstes Kommen und wie würde es enden?

Mit einem unbehaglichen Gefühl löste sie die Faust und legte ihre Hand stattdessen flach auf, um die Tür weiter aufzuschieben.

Snape war der Letzte, der seine Tür einfach so offen lassen würde. Vielleicht war etwas passiert?

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, während sie sich die schlimmsten Szenarien ausmalte: Snape wie er stürzte und keiner seine Rufe hörte. Oder was wenn er gestorben war, ganz plötzlich und keiner hatte ihn bisher gefunden…  
Aber dann würde die Tür ja nicht einfach so aufstehen. Beruhige dich, dachte Hermine, tief durchatmen. Und langsam konnte sie wieder klar denken.

Zuerst klapperte sie alle Räume ab, zu denen sie in den letzten Wochen Zugang erhalten hatte. Aber dort fand sie ihn nicht.  
Lediglich die unnatürliche Ordnung fiel ihr auf. Es lagen keine offenen Bücher mehr herum, keine Pergamentrollen waren ausgebreitet und im Labor stand nicht ein benutztes Glas.  
Außer auf ihrem eigenen Platz war alles sehr sauber und aufgeräumt.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Dumbledore mal wieder einen Hauself heruntergeschickt, um bei Snape aufzuräumen, fand sie die logischste Erklärung.

Sie war Albus letzte Woche in die Arme gelaufen, als sie gerade auf dem Heimweg war und beide hatten sich kurz Zeit genommen, um ihr Wissen über Snapes Gesundheitszustand auszutauschen.

Den anderen Lehrern war sie zwar auch begegnet, aber außer einem anfänglichen „Hallo" und „Was machen Sie denn wieder hier?", war es seitdem zu keinen großen Gesprächen mehr gekommen.  
Bestimmt hatte Dumbledore seinen Kollegen eingeschärft, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Wofür sie ihm auch sehr dankbar war.

Wenn sie auf ihrem Weg von und zum Kerker noch neugierige Fragen über Snape oder ihre Arbeit hier über sich ergehen lassen müsste, wäre es ihr auf Dauer wohl schwer gefallen, freundlich zu bleiben.

Dass seine Schüler ihn in seinen Räumen bis auf einige – an einer Hand abzählbare –Ausnahmen, nicht störten, war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Welcher Schüler, und das war zu ihrer Zeit so und würde wohl auch für immer so bleiben, würde freiwillig bei Snape vorbeischauen?

Snape hätte es sicherlich als Affront gegen seine Person betrachtet, wenn er davon wüsste, dass sie sich hinter seinem Rücken mit Albus über ihn unterhielt. Dabei war es einfach eine Notwendigkeit und mehr als gut gemeint, dass die einzigen Personen die im Moment noch in seine Nähe kamen, ihre spärlichen Informationen und Eindrücke austauschten, um ihm so besser helfen zu können.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie dies taten.

Anfangs war Snape einsichtig gewesen, sofern dieses Wort überhaupt auf den Tränkemeister zutraf, und hatte Albus gegenüber mehr oder weniger ehrlich zugegeben, wie es um ihn stand. Aber je störrischer er in dieser Beziehung wurde, umso dankbarer war der Direktor für die Auskünfte, die er von Hermine erhielt.

Sie verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag bei ihm und konnte Veränderungen viel schneller erkennen, als er, wenn er abends für fünf Minuten bei Snape vorbei schaute.

Und im Gegenzug dazu tat es Hermine auch einfach gut, mal mit jemanden über den Verfall des Professors reden zu können.

So war es auch Dumbledore gewesen, der ihr erzählt hatte, dass Snape nicht mehr zum Essen in die Große Halle kam und von dem sie auch endlich eine Antwort auf ihre Frage erhielt, warum Snape die Auswirkungen des Fluches nicht mit ein paar Tränken oder ähnlichen Hilfsmitteln hinauszögerte.

Und sie war so einfach: Weil es nicht ging.

Der Fluch zog nicht nur die Magie und die Kräfte aus der Person heraus, sondern ließ sich auch mit magischen Mitteln in seiner Wirkung nicht bekämpfen oder abschwächen.

Wenn er ihr auch gestern klar gemacht hatte, was er davon hielt, eine Brille zu benutzen, so war er gegen Muggelmedizin nicht gänzlich abgeneigt. Zumindest vermutete sie das.  
Hermine hatte in der letzten Woche mehrmals ein paar Schachteln im Labor „vergessen". Nichts spektakuläres, nichts, was die Fluchwirkungen aufhalten würde, aber vielleicht die Nebenwirkungen abdämpfen.  
Er verlor kein Wort darüber, aber am nächsten Tag waren die Kopfschmerztabletten und die Tropfen gegen Übelkeit verschwunden. Also hatte er sie entweder weggeschmissen oder mit in seine Wohnung genommen. Und obwohl sie das Erste befürchtete, vermutete sie, dass er die Präparate nahm, denn in den letzten Tagen war er nicht mehr ganz so knurrig gewesen.

Unentschlossen blieb sie vor der Tür zu seinen privaten Räumen stehen. Vielleicht hatte er sich lediglich hingelegt.

Würde dies das nächste Stadium sein, dass er jetzt nicht mal mehr aus dem Bett herauskam?

Oder war er nur bei Dumbledore?

Den Zutritt zu seinen Privaträumen hatte er ihr strengstens untersagt, gleich mehrmals und immer wieder.  
Deshalb kam sie sich jetzt vor, als hätte ein Zauber sie in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt und sie würde aufgeregt vor seinem Büro stehen und ihren Mut zusammen sammeln um die Kraft aufzubringen anzuklopfen. Dieser Gedanke, brachte sie letztendlich dazu, ihre Schultern zu straffen – sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr, das sich vor ihm und seinen Launen in Acht nehmen musste – kräftig gegen seine Tür zu klopfen und, als sie nach einigen Momenten weder Schritte, noch seine Stimme oder einen anderen Laut vernahm, versuchsweise die Klinke herunterzudrücken. Sie gab nach, die Tür sprang auf und Hermine setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß in sein… Wohnzimmer, wie sie nach kurzem Umsehen feststellte.

„Professor Snape?", rief sie in unsicherem fragendem Ton und bewegte sich kein Stück weiter. Wenn er dies nicht schon als Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre bezeichnen würde, so wäre es mit jedem weiteren Schritt der Fall.

„Miss Granger", ertönte hinter ihr eine wohlklingende Stimme und ließ sie erschreckt herumfahren.

„Professor Dumbledore", keuchte Hermine während sie ihre Hand auf ihr schnell schlagendes Herz presste. „... Sie haben mich wahnsinnig erschreckt!" Kraftlos lehnte sie sich für einen Moment gegen den Türrahmen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Das tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Ich wollte Sie eigentlich erwarten, aber ein paar Schülerstreitigkeiten haben mich aufgehalten." Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

„Wieso?", sie runzelte die Stirn, „ist irgendwas mit Professor Snape? Geht es ihm gut?"

„Professor Snape ist der Grund...", erwiderte er nach ein paar Sekunden die Hermine endlos lang vorkamen, „er ist…"

„Nein", hielt ihn Hermine mit ausdruckslosem Tonfall von seinen nächsten Worten ab, „sagen Sie es nicht." Erschöpft und niedergeschlagen ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Lehrertisch sinken.

Tot. Er war gestorben, einfach so.

„Nein, Miss Granger, nicht das was Sie denken. Er hat… Urlaub genommen."

Im ersten Augenblick verstand sie überhaupt nicht, was er sagte. Sie erkannte, dass er sprach, aber die Silben schienen keine Bedeutung zu haben… erst nach ein paar Sekunden erfasste ihr Gehirn, dass seine Sätze nicht zu dem passten, was sie glaubte. „Urlaub?", war das einzige Wort, das sie daraufhin erstaunt von sich gab.

„Ja, so unglaublich das auch klingt, aber genau das war sein Anliegen, als er heute früh in mein Büro kam. Seltsam, nicht? Nun ja. Er bestand darauf, dass Sie weiterhin hier arbeiten und auch weiterhin Zugang zu dem Labor bekommen, wenn der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke eintrifft, um mit seinen Forschungen fortzufahren zu können."

Eine kurze Pause entstand

„Im Moment ist die Stelle noch nicht besetzt. Sie haben nicht zufällig Interesse, Miss Granger?"

„Ich…", Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an, „ich glaube nicht, dass ich für diese Position geeignet bin. Ich hatte Zaubertränke während des Studiums nur als Nebenfach."

„Hm, Professor Snape war von dieser Idee sehr angetan. Er hat mich überhaupt erst auf diesen Gedanken gebracht. Und keine Sorge, zu dieser Stelle gehört nicht automatisch die Wohnung hier unten. Wir haben noch einige freie Räume über der Erde, die Ihnen gewiss gefallen würden", meinte er mit einem Zwinkern.

Mit großen Augen sah Hermine ihn an. Snape hatte Urlaub genommen, er hatte sie für den Posten für Zaubertränke vorgeschlagen… sprachen sie noch über denselben Mann? Ihre Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum, aber es gelang ihr nicht sie einzufangen.

„Überlegen Sie es sich. Noch ist Zeit", durchdrang Dumbledores Stimme ihr Gedankenchaos und er legte ihr wohlwollend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wann… wann kommt Professor Snape aus seinem Urlaub zurück?" Urlaub und Snape in einem Satz, das war mehr als merkwürdig.

„Das habe ich ihn auch gefragt, meine Liebe, aber er wollte sich nicht festlegen."  
Sie konnte leichte Besorgnis in den Augen des Direktors sehen, er hatte diesem sonderbaren Wunsch bestimmt nicht leichtfertig zugestimmt.

„Nun ja, ich lasse Sie dann mal weiter arbeiten…"

„Ja, bis später, Professor", erwiderte Hermine matt, als Dumbledore mit wehendem Umhang den Raum verließ.

Ein paar Minuten blieb sie noch zusammengesunken sitzen und starrte vor sich hin, versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, zu verdrängen, bevor sie hinüber zu ihrem Tisch ging und sich wieder in seine Unterlagen vertiefte. Es gab noch so viel zu tun.

* * *

Am Mittwoch arbeitete sie weiter mit seinen Aufzeichnungen, konnte sich aber nur schwer konzentrieren und sah mehrfach zur Tür, als erwarte sie, dass diese sich genau in diesem Moment öffnen und Snape herein treten würde.

Was allerdings nicht geschah.

* * *

Am Donnerstag versuchte sie das Experiment, das sie bis jetzt theoretisch in seinen Papieren durchgearbeitet hatte, praktisch umzusetzen.  
Es war kein einfaches Schülerexperiment, sondern erforderte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Mehr als einmal war sie froh, dass er nicht anwesend war und ihr über die Schultern gucken konnte und mindestens genauso oft hätte sie sich gewünscht, ihn fragen zu können, wie er auf die ein oder andere Modifikation gekommen war. Warum man das Feuer bei diesem Schritt höher drehen oder warum die Drolbeeren unbedingt zerhackt und nicht zerquetscht zugegeben werden mussten.

* * *

Am Freitag brachten zwei große Eulen ein schweres Paket, als sie gerade über eine seiner komplizierten Formel brütete.  
Nachdem Hermine die Schnüre von ihren Beinen entfernt, sie mit Keksen gefüttert hatte, und die beiden mit großen Flügelschwüngen wieder davon flogen, beschloss sie ihrem Kopf erst einmal eine Pause zu gönnen und sich gleich um den Inhalt des Pakets zu kümmern. Auch wenn der riesige Karton an Snape adressiert war, konnte sie an dem Logo des Ladens für Tränkebedarf erkennen, dass der Inhalt die Zutaten waren, die sie vor einer Woche bestellt hatten.

Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen häufig um seine Bestellungen gekümmert und konnte daher davon ausgehen, dass er sie nicht einen Kopf kürzer machen würde, weil sie einfach sein Paket öffnete. Im Gegenteil, wahrscheinlich würde er sie anknurren, wenn er aus dem Urlaub zurückkehrte und sie es nicht aufgemacht, die Zutaten auf Beschädigung untersucht und sie dann weggeräumt hätte. Eben typisch Snape.

In seinem kleinen Zimmer, in dem er die Zutaten aufbewahrte, kannte sie sich inzwischen genauso gut aus wie in ihrem eigenen auf Arbeit. Sie hatte ihm so oft die benötigten Zutaten herausgeholt oder sie nach seinen Versuchen wieder weggeräumt, dass sie sich bestimmt blind zurecht gefunden hätte.  
Aber auch ohne diese Übung würde dies vermutlich jedem, der des Lesens mächtig war, gelingen. Denn die kleinen und großen Gefäße waren alle sauber und ordentlich beschriftet und standen mit den Etiketten nach vorn alphabetisch aufgereiht in den vielen Regalen.  
An der Vorderseite eines dieser Regale hing eine neue Liste, in die langsam zur Neige gehende Zutaten, die nachbestellt werden mussten, eingetragen wurden. In diesen Dingen war Snape wirklich pedantisch.

Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Nachmittag erinnern, als sie die Bestellung mit seiner Hilfe zusammengestellt hatte. Anfangs war er für seine Verhältnisse noch sehr kooperativ gewesen, aber schon bald hatte er sie angeknurrt und angefahren, dass sie zu dumm sei, getrocknete Weißdornblätter von getrockneten Blättern des Silberdornstrauches zu unterscheiden und ob sie überhaupt eine Ahnung davon hätte, wie teuer das alles wäre. Danach hatte er ihr die Liste aus der Hand gerissen und gemeint, er würde die Bestellung selbst fertig machen, sie könne für heute gehen.

Die Bestände in seinem kleinen Raum und in dem für Schüler zugänglichen im Klassenzimmer waren schnell aufgefüllt.  
Als Hermine zum letzten Mal in das Paket griff, befanden sich dort nur noch zwei kleine Glasflaschen.

Sie stellte die grüne Flasche zu den anderen – ihr in Aussehen und Beschriftung gleichenden Behältnissen - mit Lemmingblut und las dann das Etikett des verbliebenen Glasgefäßes.

Tollkirschenextrakt.

Hm, das hatte sie nicht auf die Liste gesetzt. Vielleicht war es ihm später noch eingefallen, überlegte Hermine, während sie hinüber zu dem kleinen Schrank an der Wand ging, in dem Snape besonders tödliche Utensilien und Flüssigkeiten noch einmal extra wegschloss.

Noch immer leicht verwundert, glitten ihre Blicke über die verschieden farbigen, unterschiedlich großen Glasflaschen. Im ersten Moment fand sie nicht, was sie suchte, erst beim zweiten Mal, während ihr Blick nun die Behältnisse mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit abtastete, bemerkte sie das Pergament und als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und es hervorzog, wurden dahinter Flaschen ähnlichen Typs sichtbar.  
Kein Wunder, dass sie sie auf den ersten Blick nicht gesehen hatte. Sie stellte ihre dazu und betrachtete dann das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand. Es war einmal gefaltet und ein Schauer kroch über ihren Rücken und breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus, als sie es wendete und ihren eigenen Namen erkannte. Miss Granger. In Snapes exakter Handschrift.

Noch einmal nahm sie das kleine Gefäß in die Hand, das sie eben hineingestellt hatte, und betrachtete diesmal nicht nur die Inhaltsangabe ‚Tollkirschenextrakt', sondern auch die Warnhinweise links und rechts am Rand des Etikettes.

Hoch giftig. Vorsichtig tödlich.

Von einem auf den anderen Moment wurde ihr schlecht und ihre Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf, deshalb beeilte sie sich, die Flasche wieder zurückzustellen, schloss mit zitternden Fingern den Schrank ab und ein paar Sekunden später auch den Zutatenraum.

Dann blieb sie hektisch atmend, mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt stehen und versuchte zu begreifen, was sie soeben entdeckt hatte.

Vor einer Woche hatte Snape sie mit zornigen Worten nach Hause geschickt, um selbst die Bestellung fertig zu machen.

Damals musste er die Idee schon gehabt haben, sonst hätte er nicht noch den Extrakt mitbestellt.

Sie hatten auf dem Formular angekreuzt, dass das Paket erst heute kommen sollte. Also hatte er genau gewusst, wann sie das Fehlen der Flasche bemerken würde. Nämlich zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem sie die Zutaten einräumen würde.

Heute. Und keinen Tag eher.

Seit Dienstag war er verschwunden. Er hatte also genug Zeit gehabt.  
Ob er es schon getan hatte?

Erst jetzt, nachdem sie ihre Gedanken wieder in einigermaßen vernünftige Bahnen gelenkt hatte, fühlte sie wieder das Pergament, das sie in der linken Hand umklammert hielt. Und gleichzeitig kam damit auch eine Erschöpfung durch, die sie schwanken und eilig auf ihren Stuhl zugehen ließ. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen setzte sie sich und starrte auf den Zettel.

Sie betrachtete die präzisen Striche auf dem Papier, die Farbe der Tinte und die Maserung des Pergaments… Ein paar Minuten vergingen.

Dann schluckte sie den Kloß im Hals herunter, setzte sich aufrechter hin und faltete mit angehaltenem Atem das Papier auseinander.

_Miss Granger,_

_ich denke, Sie wissen welche Wirkung Tollkirschenextrakt auf den menschlichen Organismus hat. Hoch dosiert ist es ein schnell wirkendes tödliches Gift.  
__Sie werden es vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber ich habe vor, mir wenigstens einen kleinen Teil meiner Würde zu bewahren.  
__Sagen Sie Albus, dass es vorbei ist. Sicherlich hat er es schon geahnt._

_Ich habe mit ihm auch über Sie gesprochen und wir sind beide der Meinung, wenn Sie nochmal ein Jahr zur Universität gehen und Ihren Meistertitel machen würden…  
__Um es kurz zu machen: Treten Sie in meine Fußstapfen. Sie haben gezeigt, dass Sie es können. Sie haben in den letzten Wochen bewiesen, dass Sie das Zeug dazu haben._

_Und im Schnee ist es Ihnen doch auch so gut gelungen._

_Leben Sie wohl,  
Severus Snape_

Der Text verschwamm vor ihren Augen, als sich diese mit Tränen füllten, aber gleichzeitig verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Das war so typisch Snape. Sie las noch einmal, was er geschrieben hatte und konnte die Träne nicht unterdrücken, die aus ihren Augen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Für einen Moment gab sie sich einfach diesem Gefühl hin, bevor sie ein Taschetuch aus ihrer Hose zog und sich die Nase putzte.

Sie legte den Zettel auf den Tisch, wischte sich mit der Hand die Träne weg und beschloss, für ein paar Minuten diese Räume zu verlassen und an die Luft zu gehen.  
Das war es was sie jetzt brauchte – Luft. Leben.

Und das beruhigende Knirschen des Schnees.

Erst dann würde sie Dumbledore aufsuchen und ihm die Nachricht überbringen, dass Snape sich - wie eine Katze - zum Sterben zurückgezogen hatte und sie ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen würden.

ENDE


End file.
